


Flappy Bird

by ChaosTotal (SamoShampioni)



Category: Flappy Bird (Video Game), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Welle: Erdball
Genre: Alf - Freeform, C64, Gen, Honey, Plastique, RPF, Venus - Freeform, W:E, Welle:Erdball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/ChaosTotal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was yet another day at the Welle: Erdball studio. But they hadn't got much done. It seemed that one of the radio hosts was a little distracted. (Welle: Erdball story about Flappy Bird. Don't ask why xD )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flappy Bird

It was yet another day at the Welle: Erdball studio. But they hadn't got much done. It seemed that one of the radio hosts was a little distracted. Honey had been sat there for nearly the entire day, staring blankly at his phone, and tapping it. Meanwhile, the Commodore 64 was just sitting there, ignored. And it wasn't like Honey to ignore the Commodore 64. So Alf went over to him to see what was going on.  
"Honey...? You OK?"  
"Yes, of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Honey didn't look away from the phone as Alf sat on the chair next to him.  
"Come on Honey, put that thing down already," Alf said, "I thought you hated that stuff. Besides, wouldn't you much rather play on the C64 with me? How about some Wizard of Wor?"  
"As much as I would much rather do that, of course," Honey said, still not looking up from the device, "I literally cannot turn this off. Sorry."  
"Why?" Alf asked, "What is it? What could be so terribly important that you can't play with me?"  
"It's not important," Honey said, still tapping at the screen, "Not at all. I just can't turn if off."  
Honey looked up at Alf, as though he was explaining the worst thing in the world.  
"You've probably heard of it by now," Honey continued, "It's... it's... it's... Flappy Bird."  
Ah. It made sense now. The newest fad app, the smartphone game that everyone was talking about, the game that no one could put down.  
"Oh, Alf said, "That. How long have you been playing for?"  
"About an hour now." Came the reply.  
"And your high score?"  
"...Six," Honey sighed. Alf couldn't help but laugh.  
"Here, why don't you let me have a go."  
"Ok, but I'm warning you, you'll be stuck on it." Honey handed Alf the phone.  
Alf was a lot better at it. Somehow, the bird now sailed past those green pipes, effortlessly dodging everything in it's path to remain in that clear pixel sky. Honey was annoyed that Alf could do what he had been trying so long to achieve.  
"Hey, that's enough, you're just showing off now, give it back!" Honey snatched the phone from Alf, causing the yellow bird to tumble into the green pipe below.  
"Hey! Why did you do that?" Alf said as Honey went hack to looking at the screen.  
Game over, the text read. And the final score? 45.  
"How did you..." Honey looked at the score in disbelief. Alf had managed to score above and beyond the gold medal score of 30.  
"Oh," Alf shrugged, "Just beginner's luck, I guess."  
Honey sighed as he went back to playing the game. Now, every time he lost on the blasted thing, it would be Alf's score that he saw up there on the scoreboard, the score that was so much better than his. Honey would have to do his best to beat that score, to have his own score as the top one.

\---

Later that day, Honey was still sitting there, looking down at the screen of his phone. The Commodore 64 sat in the corner of the room, switched off. It was rare for it to be switched off these days. But today, Honey had something far more important to do, as he frantically tapped on the phone, trying to beat Alf's ridiculously high score. But he wasn't even coming close. In the doorway, stood Alf, Plastique and Venus. Honey was so wrapped up in the game that he hadn't even noticed they were there.  
"Well, this is just sad to watch," Venus chuckled.  
"You're telling me," Alf said, "I got my best ever score in Flappy Birds ever but it was on Honey's phone!"  
"You did pretend to him that you've never played it before, though," Plastique grinned, "Even though I saw you playing it all day yesterday."  
"Heh heh... yeah..." Alf smiled, and tried to change the subject, " Well, do you too want to do some work while Honey is busy or...?"  
But then, he heard a familiar sound. Tap tap tap. Venus had downloaded the Flappy Bird app onto her phone and was now playing it.  
"Oh wow, I can see why everyone's talking about this game now," Venus said, as her bird crashed into a green pipe and she got the game over screen for the first time. It was a screen that she would quickly get used to.  
"You too?" Alf sighed, "Wow, this is going to be a long week. Well, what about you, Plastique? At least you're not playing Flappy Bird."  
"Mmmm?" Plastique said, as Alf turned around to find her now on her phone too.  
"What, both of you?" Alf said.  
But the only reply he got was the sound of tapping on phones.  
"Well," Alf said, getting his phone out too, "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."  
"Exactly," Plastique said, not looking up from the game.  
"If the productivity of Welle: Erdball goes down," Alf said, as his bird flew past another pipe, "Well, we'll just have to blame Flappy Bird."

Fin.


End file.
